Falling
by Rainbow Boo1
Summary: Post episode chronicle of Alison Hendrix. Starts season 2x03. A look into the present, and past of Mr. and Mrs. Hendrix.
1. Falling

Alison lay on the floor and let the feeling of the cold floor against her face comfort her. She heard a buzz of noise around her. She felt Donnie pulling at her. She stayed limp and watched as legs moved around her. Leather clad legs bent down to beside her.

"Alison, it's Felix. Can you move?" said Felix.

Joy fluttered in her belly. Felix. She wasn't alone.

"Ali, it's going to alright, I called an ambulance," said Donnie.

Donnie. She felt like she was going to puke. She closed her eyes until everything disappeared. Until he disappeared.

* * *

2004

Alison Scott ran around the track at Glendale Community College. It was her daily moment of zen, she could disappear around this track. She ran to get away from her problems, she ran to deal with the failure her life had become.

Two years ago she had been brutally rejected by NYU, Columbia and the National Theatre School of Canada. She had not made the cut. But Glendale accepted her in Drama, she studied and went to Toronto on weekends to audition if her agent got her anything. Mostly she was stuck in giant casting calls, where she was lost in the crowd.

She was graduating this week, and had nothing to show for it. A professional program certificate in Dramatic Arts.

Who did the world think she was? She was Alison Scott, straight A student, and dramatic sensation of Liberty Academy. Hadn't she gotten rave reviews after her portrayal of the titular Juliet, in Romeo and Juliet?

She was 19 years old, shouldn't she have a future?

"Ali," called out a voice from the distance.

She stopped and looked back and saw Donnie, waiting by his parent's beat up car. Sweet Donnie. She wasn't sure she was keeping him interested anymore. She was waiting to give herself to him in marriage, but over the past two years he was pulling away.

He had been a football player and she had been a triple sensation, with track, top grades, and dramatic society. He was the first boy who said he loved her. She loved that about him. Slowly she fell in love with him. He made her laugh when she was over her head with projects. He kissed away, her tears when she got too stressed out. He didn't make fun her her plan for they to have two children, a boy and a girl named Oscar for award, and Gemma for her grandmother.

"Donnie," called back Alison, "I'll be right there,"

She sprinted over to him, he was smiling from ear to ear.

"You're happy. What happened?" said Alison.

"I got it Ali, I got the job." said Donnie.

Alison searched her brain. Right, Donnie had been going to interviews, since graduating early with a degree in Finance from Humber College.

"Which one?" said Alison.

"I didn't tell you about it because I was worried I'd get your hopes up. But it's a real honest job. You are looking at the newest Junior associate at Freeman, Nixon and Carty. Starting salary is everything. We can buy a house, a car, and we can finally get married," said Donnie.

"Donnie- that's great. Wait- did you just ask me to marry you?" said Alison.

"Yes, I mean I was meaning to do it at dinner tomorrow night- but damn it Alison, you're the one for me and I want to tell the world!" said Donnie.

"Really- I was so afraid you were pulling away from me," said Alison.

"You're crazy Ali, I've just been worried I could never provide for you. I can work and you don't have to worry about living off your art, you can just go after it without stress. We can have those two kids. Everything will be perfect," said Donnie.

"I-I-" said Alison.

She had started to get used to the idea she was losing Donnie. But here was Donnie, standing in front of her looking like the adorable goofball she fell for.

"Do you have a ring? Because I'm making you do it again if you don't have a ring," said Alison.

"I knew you'd want one, or no deal," said Donnie.

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a blue box. The blue box. Tiffany's. He opened it and kneeled in the dirt. Alison couldn't breathe. She just saw the sparkle. She would be his Audrey Hepburn.

"Oh Donnie, yes. Yes, I'll marry you. I love you," said Alison.

She reached for the ring, but Donnie held her hand and slid it on her finger. Perfect. Alison pulled him up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and held him close. Everything was perfect.

* * *

Later that evening after they had told their parents. Donnie sat alone on the park bench overlooking the peace and quiet calmed the nerves in his belly. He had really done it.

The bench creaked as someone sat down.

"It's done?"

"Yes, Mister Leekie. I asked Alison to marry me, and she said yes," said Donnie.

Donnie's hands shook in the cold, although it may have been his nerves. He was getting married.

"Good. Now remember what I said Mr. Hendrix, all you have to do his report back to me about the going ons with Alison," said Professor Leekie.

"And I get the money," said Donnie.

"Yes, and you get the money. Once you are living with her, we may have to run some tests. So you may have to let my teams in to examine her," said Professor Leekie.

"Examine her? You didn't say anything about that. You said you wanted to know about her, and if I keep a close eye on her, if I marry her, you would get me all the money I could ever dream of," said Donnie.

"Well, now Mr. Hendrix, you are right, the terms have changed. Do you want out?" said Professor Leekie.

"I'm marrying her aren't I. I just- I want to know if the terms are going to change. I get the life I always dreamed of, and Alison doesn't go off and leave me to be an actress. How did you fix that?" said Donnie.

"We have our ways, and we can't have Alison leaving you. So you make her happy," said Professor Leekie, "Or all that money, goes away and you are back to failing out of Humber and in debt. Do you love our girl?"

"I think I do. I know I did. She was my girl, always. I can make her happy, with the house and the kids. I know I can. And if she's happy, I'll fall back in love with her. I will love her Mr. Leekie. I promise," said Donnie.

"Good," said Professor Leekie, "I'm glad to hear that. We want to keep you two crazy kids together. I'll be in touch."

Professor Leekie started walking away.

"Why do you want to know about her?" said Donnie.

"All you need to know Donald is that she is special,"


	2. Apart

"You put me in here," said Alison.

"Ali, you agreed. I just want what's best for you," said Donnie.

"I can leave anytime I want to," said Alison.

"I don't think that would be such a great idea," said Donnie.

"Really, Donnie. Spying, leeching Donnie," said Alison.

"Ali, you have issues, and until you get those sorted out, I don't think you should be around the children," said Donnie.

He couldn't threaten her children, they were her babies.

"That is not your decision to make," said Alison.

"It is if you leave rehab before the program is finished. At least that's what my lawyer says. Get well Ali," said Donnie.

He kissed her on the cheek, and walked out. He couldn't take her children away, could he? As her husband he could do that. Panic coursed through her body. She slumped down on her bed.

Or was he playing her? As her monitor could he leave? She was upset and wanted a drink. She wanted to wash this pain away.

Maybe she did have problem. Although the circumstances were extreme, she did have her reasons. Her occasional drink, had become her daily, no hourly one since learning about being a clone.

Who wouldn't want to drink that away? And now Donnie had been her monitor all along, and Ansley... poor Ansley had just been trying to help.

She had let her die. This was how far she had come.

She thought about Felix, sweet Felix. She would stay here for this program and get better... get stronger... and there was no one to monitor her. Whatever it meant. She craved vodka.

Damn, she didn't have a problem. Her problem was her situation.

She would get her mother to check on the kids, and if she could Uncle Felix. Sarah and Cosima were too busy for her. She could take care of herself. She would prove to them, she could handle this.

Slowly, she got up and went to her suitcase. If she was going to get better everything would have to be in its place. She would be the Martha Stewart of rehab. If Martha could make jail beautiful, she would do the same with rehab.

Her hands twitched as she unzipped her bag. She carefully started placing her shirts in the middle drawers. Her undergarments in her top-

Alison paused. She saw a small electronic device in the drawer. She nudged it a little with the tip of her finger and moved in closer. It was a bug. Donnie had bugged her.

She should have trusted her initial instincts. He was a spy, and not a very good one. Who did he think installed all the nanny cams in the house? She hadn't noticed before, but now she was aware. She carefully closed the drawer.

The Dyad institute thought she was just going to behave under Donnie's watch. She re-opened the drawer and as she put her undergarments down she sat down on the bed. She centered herself and performed.

"Oh, god. I can't lose my family. Oh, Donnie, I can't lose him too. He was right. I need to stay here and be better for my family, and be better for my children. I can finally live without a monitor, I should be grateful. I can do this. I can do this," said Alison to room, "Just breathe Alison and rest, you can do this. You can be a champ, be a champ for the kids. Be a champ for Donnie."

She closed her eyes and breathed deep. She could win. She could win. Couldn't she? She could act just as well as Donnie could, if not better.

* * *

2006

"Donnie, I can't do this anymore," said Alison.

"But Ali-" said Donnie.

"We have to face it. I can't have children. We have seen every specialist. It isn't you, it's me. I can't be a... mother," said Alison.

She started to sob, she let herself fall into Donnie's arms.

"I tried Donnie. I tried, and I failed. I can't be anyones mother. I'm defective. I can't be the mother of your children, we can't have Gemma and Oscar," said Alison.

"Ali, listen. I love you. You didn't fail. You can't fight biology. You didn't do anything. You didn't do anything wrong. I promise, we will get through this," said Donnie.

"How- how can we go on like this? I am jealous around my friends. I can't spend a minute around them without wanting to scream that it isn't fair that they can have babies, and I can't. How is this fair to you? You always wanted kids," said Alison.

"Sweetie, we have other options," said Donnie.

"Adoption, I know. I was adopted, of course I know. But Donnie, my parents were on waiting lists for years. I don't know I can wait that long," said Alison.

"Well, your parents wanted a little girl who looked like she was theres. They didn't tell you until you were 10 years old," said Donnie, "That takes time."

"And I forgave them. What's your point Donnie?" said Alison.

"My point is that if we look for more ethnically diverse babies, we have a better chance to speed up the list," said Donnie.

Alison bit her lip. Donnie's parents and hers were very conservative. They would call any choice other than caucasian... Urban, or Foreign.

"Are you sure? Your parents? My parents?" said Alison.

"To hell with them. I didn't want to lie to you Ali, but I put our name on a list last year-" said Donnie.

"Donnie!" said Alison.

"Now don't Donnie me- we had a chance, and I took it. It paid off. I got a call today, and if we act soon. We can have her," said Donnie.

He pulled out a photo of a dark skinned young baby.

"She looks practically newborn," said Alison.

"She is, born yesterday. And she is ours. I just have to make a call and say yes," said Donnie.

"Gemma, our Gemma," said Alison.

Her finger lingered over the picture.

"Is that a yes?" said Donnie.

"Yes, go get out girl. I need to get working on a nursery for tonight," said Alison.

Alison beamed, and she got up and kissed Donnie on the lips.

"Thank you," said Alison, "I don't know what I would do without you."

* * *

Donnie went to the hospital, and with little Gemma in his arms he smiled. He was a Dad. It was real.

"I'm glad, this all worked out," said Leekie.

"Mr. Leekie, isn't she beautiful. You were right about putting ourselves on the list right away, and that Alison couldn't have kids. You saved us," said Donnie, "How can I thank you?"

"Keep watch Donald. That's your job. We don't have any problems with that, do we?" said Leekie.

Donnie looked at the tiny gem in his arms. She was beautiful. Things were complicated with Alison. He had fallen back in love with her the past few years, he was sure he did. He had felt guilty the other week, and failed to send a report to Leekie. But they wouldn't be able to afford the life they had without it. He had been feeling like their life wasn't even real. But then he looked at the little girl in his arms. She was real. This was real. It would make the rest of it real.

"No problem at all," said Donnie, "As we discussed, it's for Alison, she just doesn't need to know about it,"

What did Leekie want? Donnie was curious, but he wouldn't give up his life for anything. He would fight for his life, and for his family.


End file.
